EAT and NOT: Teach to Pair Up and Love?
by maneponyart
Summary: Tsugumi found a new partner and boyfriend. She's thinks he's charming. She has an urge for sex and doesn't know how to do it. She asks Maka for help if she can teach her, since she's hooked with Soul and has experience. Lecture her by the books or something. Oh boy, Tsugumi will regret that Maka gave a lot more than planned. Soul Eater TsugumixMaka Rated M for sexual content.


A one-shot yuri romance story of Maka and Tsugumi having their moment together. There's never a Tsugumi smut written. But instead of having Tsugumi with the other NOT girls, I choose Maka. Tsugumi admires her. Helps that they're both cute and have the same body types.

Basically, the story is about Tsugumi finding a male partner and wanting him as her boyfriend too. Knowing a bit about him, Tsugumi tries to impress and has a crave for sex, but never had sex before. Concerned because she has an unattractive body and no prior experience. She finds Maka for help since she already has experience and wonder how she done it.

Boy, will she regret it. Receiving a lot more help from Maka than expected.

I try to be dialogue heavy in this story. More talking and less narration all on one page.

No negative posts. Enjoy it!

**Be warned:** **Lemon**

* * *

Class is just done with students heading out of the halls. Maka is walking the halls by herself until Tsugumi approaches her. Tsugumi was feeling a little left out at this moment. _"I'm glad I found you!"_ said the dark haired girl.

Tsugumi finally gets Maka's attention asking for help knowing she has experience on her subject. _"Hey Maka. I know you and Soul are hooked. Can you help me be more appealing? Like sexually?"_

_"Sure, I'll help. What are you trying to ask?_, said Maka.

**Tsugumi:**_ "Um...There's this one boy I've hooked up and started to partner. It wasn't easy. He's a charming boy skilled with long weapons kind of rivals you. He seems like a ladies man. I kind of...want him as a...boyfriend too. I have some urges wanting to have sex with him. It's uhh...my first time, don't know what to do, and I'll probably won't be good. I'm not sure if he's gentle and how he'll do it. ___You know...my clumsiness and my flat chest._"_

**Maka:** _So what are you trying to say?_

**Tsugumi:** _Can you teach me how to have wonderful sex?_

Maka has a wondering look on the girl's face. Unusual for a girl to ask her this question. She has a few tricks up her sleeves to pull out.

**Maka:** _Well, Tsugumi. *smirks* You came to the right person. You're talking to the girl capable of slaying demons. A girl with sexual experience. I will absolutely help you. Come to my house. We can hang out. I'll give all the help you need._

* * *

Tsugumi approaches to Maka's apartment and greets herself. Its only Maka in the house. She is wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Tsugumi still wears her uniform.

**Tsugumi:** _It's a pretty nice place you got here._

**Maka:** _Thanks. I keep this place neat and organized. At least I tried to get Soul to do some work. It's a good thing Soul and Blair aren't home. They'll be home like late at night. It's just the two of us now._

**Tsugumi:**_ So, are you starting now?_

**Maka: **I_ can't help right now. Just wait til dinner when I'm in the mood. __Just hang around. _

Maka showed her around the apartment. Tsugumi is getting adjusted to the setting. She and Maka spend time knowing one another. Spending some time watching TV and doing some studying. Maka prepared dinner which is a nice roast. Tsugumi really enjoyed her cooking. Beats the dorms.

Now Tsugumi wants dating and sex advice as Maka promised to teach her after dinner.

**Maka:** _I had sex plenty of times and studying techniques in the books. You want me to teach you how to have sex?_

**Tsugumi:** _Yes! Exactly...where do you start?_

**Maka:** _*giggles* Only way I could make you learn is for you to actually have sex... **with me!**_

Surprise twist hits Tsugumi.

**Tsugumi:** _Wh-wh-wh-WHAT!? Are you saying I have to have sex with you? Me and you?...Us naked?...Us girls? Wait. Is that why you invited me!?_

**Maka:** _I think the best way to learn sex is to actually do it. Learn how to do it physically, experience it. You think I can lecture? I don't teach, I fuck!_

**Tsugumi**: _But... it's...I thought you're going to show me... But you and me doing it? I'm not a lesbian!_

**Maka:**_ Don't worry. I'm willing to help. Even if I have to have sex with you. _

_You're a virgin and I can take that away. I don't want you to feel pain by your boyfriend. _

_We're not really much different, you know. We're both capable leaders, cute and flat chested. I think we should...share this moment._

**Tsugumi:** _Is this the right thing? Will that make me...?_

**Maka:** _There is nothing wrong having sex with a girl. I've done it plenty of times. This doesn't make you a lesbian or bi. I'm completely straight. _

_It just feels so freaking good! I do it for organs, not love. Except Soul. He's my lover. You have to slut it up a bit. You have better control if you're not a virgin and know the techniques. Be dominant!_

**Tsugumi:** _*Maka had sex with girls? It almost happened to me with Meme.* Um...okay let's begin._

* * *

Maka grabs Tsugumi and starts kissing her. Tsugumi was hesitant and confused, but went along. They spend a good amount of time locking their lips and eventually went to Maka's bedroom and fall onto her bed. Maka was on top and continue kissing and starts going down to Tsugumi's neck and biting her shoulder. _"Ahhh...Maka..."_

_"You kissed a girl before, huh?"_ Tsugumi shakes her head admitting she had with Meme.

Maka starts placing her hands on Tsugumi's chest massaging them. Both sit upright as Maka proceeds to remove Tsugumi's uniform. She pulls off her shirt and unclipping her bra revealing her small breasts.

Tsugumi ends up covering herself while Maka is holding the girl's bra. The bra was plain looking, something you'd find at a discount store. She looks at it, _"Hey, we wear the same size."_ Tsugumi just blushes looking away still covering her chest. _"Why are you still covering?"_

Maka grabs her arms, keeping her from covering and looks at her chest. _"You got cute breasts, like me!"_ Tsugumi blushes redder hearing Maka said that. _"They...are?" "Yes, Tsugumi!"_ Maka removes her upper clothing becoming topless. _"See, your breasts are no different than mine! We see each other naked in the bath house before, it shouldn't surprise you. It's just my chance to compliment you."_

Maka places both hands on Tsugumi's breasts and starts squeezing. Tsugumi lets out some moans. _"So soft. Hey, let's compare breasts. hihi"_ She pushes her breasts against Tsugumi's looking like a symmetrical two-figure. _"Same size...maybe mine are bigger!"_ Tsugumi pushes Maka away in rage and turns away.

**Tsugumi:** _Ahhhh!... Maka! Don't say such embarrassing things! You know how it feels being flat-chested!_

**Maka:** _Why not? There's nothing wrong having small breasts. *Gropes Tsugumi's breasts and pinching her nipples from behind* Small breasts are very cute and sexy. We both have cute perky little breasts with little pink nipples. *Tsugumi moans a bit* Sorry I teased you. I just want envy somebody for once._

Tsugumi calms down and regains eye contact.

**Maka:** _I was like you before, upset. Soul used to find me unattractive being the cool guy not wanting to date flat chested girls. Since our first sex, he really loves my breasts. He kept fondling and sucking my puffy little things. _

__You'd be amazed that most boys find them attractive. _You'll get over it. Not all girls are curvy and busty. Keep in mind, you're cute like me. Cute girls can be beautiful and sexually attractive. You'll get as many boys. Once they see, they'll like it._

**Tsugumi:** _Wow. Small breasts are attractive?_

**Maka:**_ You should wear a sexy bra. [picks up her discarded bra] I got mine at Victoria's Secret. Framed my breasts pretty well. You can have it._

**Tsugumi:**_ Really?...I'm not...that kind of girl you know. *blushes hard*_

**Maka:**_ Sure, you will. I'm sure you will. You'll start wearing them. Just keep it. [winks]_

Maka rubs Tsugumi's legs along with her own.

**Maka:** _There's two things that make up for our flat chests. Our sexy legs and nice curvy ass._

**Tsugumi: **_What__? _

**Maka:** _Look at your legs!_ _You and me have long smooth legs. __I take care of mine by shaving and applying special cream. It treats battle cuts I've received._

_And we have nice asses too. I've been complimented that many times. People find me hot!  
_

**Tsugumi:** _I actually have a nice ass?_

**Maka: **_Why do you think I wear a short skirt?  
_

Continue on, Maka pushes Tsugumi flat down on the bed. Her face approaches down to her breasts. She starts licking her left nipple while pinching and massaging the right with her left hand. Tsugumi was a different experience for Maka due to her small breasts not able to grope fully with her hands like Tsubaki's. She's not going to complain. She alternates between breasts while Tsugumi lets out embarrassing loud moans arching her back upwards and grabbing the sheets.

**Maka:** _You know, Tsugumi? I never sucked a flat chested girl before._

**Tsugumi:** _Huh...I thought..._

**Maka:** _The only girls I had sex with have big boobs._

**Tsugumi:** _Geez, that girl..._**  
**

Maka continues working on Tsugumi's breasts. She wanted to enjoy her long as possible. She starts heading down to her skirt slowing taking them off. Tsugumi didn't resist. She pulls off her socks next then pulling off her plain white panties. Maka lay her eyes on Tsugumi's hairless nether regions.

** Maka: ***slurps* Gotta love 'em bald.

Maka was facing Tsugumi with full frontal view of her pussy. Tsugumi was laying on her back with her legs apart and knees upwards. Maka starts rubbing her fingers around the lips. Slowing rubbing the surface which becomes wet. _"It's so smooth. I used to laugh at Soul's white pubes. He's like a kitty."_ Tsugumi felt kind of happy being complimented. Eventually, Maka inserts her fingers in and out while Tsugumi starts to moan. _"ahhh...Maka...It feels good..."_

_"It gets better."_ Maka starts licking her pussy and flickering her tongue within causing Tsugumi to moan even louder. She tried to hold still holding the sheets tight. _"Your pussy juice is so delicious!"_ She kept licking enjoying the mouth to core contact. Tsugumi enjoyed every bit of it realizing how good lesbian sex feels. Maka realized that she can't let it end soon not without her enjoyment.

* * *

**Maka: **_What am I doing?  
_

She lets Tsugumi get up and while she lays down head on the pillow.

**Maka:** _You can start sucking my breasts._

**Tsugumi:** _uhhh...I'm not good at this...sex with a girl..._

**Maka:** _Come on! We went this far! You can't quit now. It's easy on a flat chest. Just put your lips on my nipples. Just lick and suck. Massage them around. I'll do all the moaning._

Tsugumi proceeds to do what she says. She grabs Maka's breasts with her hands and massages them. It was easy to squeeze with her small hands. They were a lot smaller than Meme's, but it's pretty nice to grope a subtle girl. Tsugumi is licking and sucking the same way Maka did. _"Oh, yeah that's it! Told you it's easy. I love being sucked on. Ahhh...ahh...that hits the spot...ahhhhh..."_

Tsugumi started to feel comfortable working the action with Maka. She actually felt... satisfied. It actually felt good being the dominant one. She guessed that Maka really enjoyed having her breasts played with, considering all the moans she's making. Tsugumi didn't stop. She kept massaging them and sucking them loving to hear Maka moan.

Without hesitating, Tsugumi starts working on Maka's pussy. She picks the blonde up, holding her from behind. She works one hand on her breast, the other on her pussy, and kissing her neck and shoulder. Maka was surprised that Tsugumi can be horny and overpowering. Tsugumi followed the same movements using her fingers like Maka had.

Minutes later, Tsugumi proceeds to lick Maka's pussy. _"Wow. I didn't know you want a taste. Go ahead. You're lucky I don't have hair around my vagina."_ Tsugumi gets a taste and guess that it really is delicious licking down there. A few licks later, Maka starts to resist. _"Hey, don't make me cum first!"_

Maka puts Tsugumi at a good position allowing them to stroke their pussy simultaneously. They found a good position. Maka sits on her knees with Tsugumi sitting on her left thigh. _"That's better"_, said Maka. _"We have to enjoy the same time."_ They work on claiming their lips and playing with their tongues. Both their hands reach for their partner's core while their other hand goes for the breast. They continue working in this position for a moment.

Just before the end. _"Let's finish off having our pussies rubbed together."_ Tsugumi agrees with that. Sounds fun to her. Maka and Tsugumi try to find a comfortable position. _"Okay, we got it."_ Maka was on top, able to get their legs in contact position and both bald pussies are touched. Both girls can now grind at this position both feeling good. Maka never done this before.

For a minute of grinding and moaning their names, they both reached their climax at the same time. Tsugumi collapsed all sweating and short of breath. Feeling all sticky and discomfort. Maka lays down, but gets up quickly telling Tsugumi they're not done it causing her hair to raise and body goes in shock.

* * *

**Maka:** _Hey we're not done with sex yet._

**Tsugumi:** _What!? We're not done yet!?_

**Maka:** _We haven't got to the penetration part._

**Tsugumi:** _Huh? Do you mean...?_

**Maka:** Y_ep. Hold on._

Maka heads to the closet picking up what reveals to be a strap-on dildo. _"Eep!"_ Which catches Tsugimi's surprise. Maka puts on the dildo looking like a sex-crazed boy.

**Maka:** _I didn't take away your virginity. Just fingering won't do much. You have to have a penis thrusted inside you. That's why I'm here for. Taking you virginity and teach you_ sex_ techniques._

**Tsugumi:** _You actually have that?_

**Maka:** _It was Blair's. Yeah...makes sense. It's bigger than Soul's. I used it against him before. You should see the look on his face when I thrust it in his ass! Teaches him a lesson. Made him suffer the same when I was double penetrated with Soul doing my ass and Black Star doing my pussy._

**Tsugumi:** _WAIT!_ _What was the point before? Lesbian sex!? Before bringing the dildo?_

**Maka:** _*giggles* I was horny! This wasn't part of the lesson, but I personally wanted to have sex with you! Girl-on-girl. Me and you. Two pussies. Double the fun!_

**Tsugumi:** _Geez, Maka. Before I thought you only did it with Soul._

**Maka:** _I'm addicted to sex! At least you enjoyed it. I got your pussy worked up. The penis can go in easily. I wasn't going to let Soul fuck you and since no boy is here, I be the boy! By the way, this is my first time teaching sex. You're the lucky one. hehehe  
_

_There was some point of lesbian sex. We have to go through three bases. Work the tits and pussy before the best part._

Tsugumi just left a blank stare realizing Maka's lifestyle.

_"Here we go!"_ Maka teaches Tsugumi how to please a boy. She lets Tsugumi use her hands and mouth. Tsugumi was sucking on the dildo. Maka lets out some fake moans. _"Yes, that's how you suck a cock."_ Then guided in other movements. Tsugumi learned oral and using her hands. She's taught to do the breast fuck. Maka told her that even with small breasts, you can still jerk a penis with them.

Now the best part.

Maka trusts the dick into Tsugumi's core going gentle first. Tsugumi is feeling slight pain feeling all sweaty and eyes all teary. _"Don't worry, Tsugumi. You'll be fine._" She kisses her lips to help her relax. Tsugumi clinged onto Maka's back trying to endure the moment. She was feeling pain, but a minute later, the pain is starting to go away. She no longer feels the pain and starting to feel the pleasure of sex. _"Oh God, Maka! This feels so gooood!"_

_"I have to show you multiple positions how sex works."_ Maka picks her up, gets her off the bed, and fucks her from behind while she's leaning front on the bed. Then Maka grabs both wrists as Tsugumi is feeling the suffer. Then grabs her closely, gently thrusting while groping Tsugumi's small breasts. Maka then drops her face and elbow on the bed while holding Tsugumi's legs up. Maka enjoys this position thrusting on Tsugumi's pussy and licking her smooth legs while the girl is holding her weight up with her face.

**Tsugumi:** _"I think I'm gonna again!..."_

Maka placed Tsugumi down on her back while giving the last moments. Tsugumi reached her climax again. She pants trying to catch her breath and can barely move. Being all sweaty and messy. Maka felt exhausted too, even when her pussy wasn't used.

**Maka:** Not bad for my first teaching. _Wasn't it wonderful, Tsugumi?  
_

**Tsugumi:** _...yeah...It felt really...really good._

**Maka:** _You're no longer a virgin. Now you can endure sex. Everything that I showed you, this will happen to you, I know it. Boys have done this to me before. Great at resonating souls.  
_

**Tsugumi:** _Thanks for helping. I didn't know I'm actually attractive.  
_

**Maka:** _Now you know. __Let's get cleaned up.  
_

* * *

Both girls got dressed up and Tsugumi is preparing to head home. Maka is considering Tsugumi that she can meet up again anytime if she needs additional help or craving for sex.

**Maka:** _I'm glad you're wearing my bra and panties._

**Tsugumi:** _I look like a slut, but it makes my breasts look bigger._

**Maka:** _I'll add you to my schedule just in case we want to have sex again? If you haven't learned enough. You got my number._

**Tsugumi:** _You really are horny aren't you? How many people have you done with?"_

**Maka:** _Not many besides Soul. Like several times at week with him. Since evil is gone, we have more free time. _

Others include Black Star, Death the Kid, and a few other boys. For girls, mostly Blair and Tsubaki.

**Tsugumi:** _Even that eyes of gold symmetry boy? I thought you're the motivated top-of-the-class girl._

**Maka:** _You can't judge by the book, you know. They don't call me "Delicious Maka" for no reason. I stopped being horny sticking only to Soul again.  
_

**Tsugumi:**_ Hey, Maka. What if I turn into a halberd and you grind my shaft against your pussy?_

**Maka:** _Hey, I like that! I did it with Soul before. Also did with Tsubaki's chains and she gave me a bondage treatment with them. _

_You could be my weapon if I don't end up with Soul. *winks*_

Anyways, Maka gives Tsugumi a goodbye kiss. Hoping that girl can get along well with her partner now that she has some experience. She has Maka's number in case she wants "tutoring". She thanked Maka for the underwear hoping she can impress her partner (and the two girls). Also thanked for providing latex protection.

**Maka:** _Remember, you can come anytime you want. I can arrange Soul to join us._

**Tsugumi:** _Yeah...I would like that._

* * *

What was I thinking? Since I always like to hook Maka with anybody including girls, I always thought, what if Maka yuri-pair up with Tsugumi? They're both female leads of the main and spinoff. Tsugumi is another girl with the same cuteness and body figure. She admires Maka being a role model for her. Tsugumi is not going to think Maka the same way anymore. Soul is still the true pair for Maka.


End file.
